dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fu
is a character that appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He was originally created for Dragon Ball Online and first shown in a guidebook for that game. He is considered by Dabura as his rightful successor to his throne. Appearance As a baby, Fu wears what appears to be a dark purple diaper and a white baby handkerchief. While still a baby, he wears a yellow cap with horns and the symbol of the Time Breakers embedded in it. As a young man, Fu wears long-sleeved shoes, mustard yellow pants and a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves. Fu also starts wearing glasses and has long white hair sealed in a ponytail. Personality According to Dragon Ball Online, as a baby, Fu is unable to express himself or act on his own, Mira exerts a substantial influence on him. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Fu is a bespectacled youth with a fearless smile. While mistakenly believed to be evil and an underling of his uncle, he prefers warping timelines to help others instead of causing meaningless destruction through his alterations, and is not interested in revenge for Towa or reviving the Demon Realm, something that angers his uncle when he reveals this to him. Biography Fu is a demon, and the son of the two main villains in Dragon Ball Online, the artificial being Mira and the evil scientist Towa - he is an artificial being, a unique mutant made from the cells of Mira and Towa and created to destroy the Time Patrol and revive Demon Realm. His body hides a lot of mysteries, and he was greatly affected by Mira after meeting him. Supplemental material for Dragon Ball Online states that he will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Fu is assisted by his uncle Dabura through being fed energy from time rifts. However, he betrays Dabura's wishes of getting revenge for Towa, and turns an angry Dabura into stone after deflecting his Stone Spit back at him with his sword. Power Fu has inherited tremendous strength from his father. It is believed he will gradually awaken to this power as he grows up. He is a skilled swordsman and well versed in long distance attacks. In the trailer for the Prison Planet Saga, Fu proves to be able to match Super Saiyan Future Trunks (from after the "Future" Trunks Saga) in a sword duel. Fu also appears to have the ability to manipulate time rifts to summon fighters from other worlds. When Dabura brainwashes Jiren to fight Trunks alongside Goku Black and Zamasu, Fu uses this ability to summon Tapion to assist Trunks in the fight. Fu's swordsmanship skills are great enough that he can deflect Dabura's Stone Spit back at him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. Video Game Appearances *Dragon Ball Online'' (guidebook only) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Fu makes his debut appearance in the first mission of the Universe Mission series (UM1). Trivia *His name is likely based on the word "Fu'ture", continuing the time-based theme used for his father's name. **Before his official Japanese name spelling was introduced in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his name was spelled using the Chinese spelling "夫'". Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Fu ru:Фу ca:Fu es:Fu Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Future Characters Category:Swordsmen